


Christmas 2011

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas poem, Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Christmas 2011

Tonight I will burn for you  
Burst into flames for you  
Bona fide alchemy fuelling this star

I’ll burn through the past into  
Ages unguessed to turn  
Wise men to lovers and shepherds to bards

And when they crack open  
My husk like a geode  
They’ll gasp at the dazzling treasure inside

My answer to hope in  
The dreams where I reach you  
Impossibly far away now if I tried

The storms on the surface  
Are pale to the fusion  
The heart of creation that powers this fire

It feeds on your absence  
And pours forth the magma  
Of hopeless devotion and harnessed desire

And one day those wise men  
Will measure its pulses  
And use it to reckon eternity’s waste

But how could they know when  
I timed it to your heart  
Precisely in step it syncopates

It’s not really likely  
We’re part of the same tribe  
Halves of a star ripped apart as it fell

And somewhere there might be  
A cure for this madness  
This beautiful terrible heavenly hell

The winter can’t touch me  
Fantasy reigns here  
The darker the night and the brighter I flame

Tonight when you touch me  
I’ll burn like an oilrig  
My metals will melt as I cry out your name

And every next Christmas  
I’ll watch from the heavens  
Mistletoe cut from my apple tree love

I shine where your kiss has  
A million crystals  
Forged in my furnace that twinkles above

Tonight I am sacred  
This Christmas was real  
Forever is once and it’s falling away

Life is endurance  
Of fire and distance  
Not enough moments and too much to say


End file.
